Sleeping
by Ocaso
Summary: Rated M for a reason. Cody-centric. Read and review.


_**Author's Note:**_ _OMG, I'M SO MESSED UP!_ I mean, really! Writing about teens who are males who are brothers who are twins who are doing what I wrote? _**So wrong!**_ I guess I just get roguish (_ruttish?_) around Christmas… (Ocaso shudders.) Anyway, READ AND REVIEW!

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Thank goodness I do not own Disney: it'd be an adult channel!

* * *

**Sleeping**

_Cody was cornered: no matter how many zombies he managed to shoot, more kept coming at him. He aimed frantically from left to right to left again, but he knew he wouldn't be able to fend them off for much longer…_

_His back against the wall, he felt the world closing in on him and, quite suddenly, found himself face down in a dark place._

_Where had all the zombies gone? And, more importantly, where was he?_

_It took him a couple of seconds to process that someone was breathing in his ear and, really, it would have been funny if he hadn't been that startled, or if he hadn't felt crushed under someone's weight.  
_"_Get off of me!" – He half-demanded, half-mumbled into the soft surface he was laying on._

_The person ignored him, settling more comfortably on top of him, placing something that felt like an arm or a thigh on his legs. However, it wasn't this, but the hard line he felt against his left butt cheek, that made realization dawn on him when he freaked out.  
_"_GET OFF OF ME!" – He repeated, this time more urgently, as he struggled against his captor._

_The person would not budge.  
_"_Keep it down." – The voice ordered quietly._

_At the same time, Cody felt a hand inside his pants._

_He froze._

_Unable to breath, incapable of moving, he felt it touching him lightly over his underwear and gasped.  
_"_What… you…?" – He managed to ask, before gasping again: the hand had just rubbed itself against him.  
_"_Relax… Just relax…" – The voice answered._

_Cody shook his head violently and started squirming again. What the hell was going on? The arm/thigh pushed itself between his legs, as the hard thing dug into Cody's left hip.  
_"_Stop moving." – The person hissed threateningly._

_Afraid, Cody obeyed: he now knew that he was laying on a mattress, that the padded thing underneath his navel was a pillow, and that the thing against his –  
_"_Ah!" _

_He could swear he felt the person chuckling. The thigh (because Cody was now sure it was a thigh) moved again, stroking his groin, as the person's free hand started caressing his side under his t-shirt.  
_"_Do you like this?" – The person asked._

_Cody couldn't reply: his heart beating wildly against his ribcage, he felt the other hand move inside his underwear and lay, warm and careless, on his skin. A finger brushed itself against his tip.  
_"_Do you like this?" – The voice insisted. _

_Cody groaned as the finger teased him, the thigh still pushing against him, feeling himself throbbing uncontrollably.  
_"_Do you want this?"_

_Some shaky breaths later, Cody nodded weakly._

_The person chuckled again before complying._

_Cody felt the world stop when the hand took hold of him._

_The bed moved rhythmically. Cody could hardly breathe. The pressure in his low abdomen was building – they both sped up – _

_Cody started moving with the hand, placing his own on top of it, as he pushed his lolling head against the bed.  
_"_Good Cody – Ah! __–__ Good Cody..."__ –__ The voice whispered._

_The pleasure – the thigh – the warmth of the fist – a forehead against his shoulder – quick breathing in his neck –_  
"_I – I can't –" – He stammered, trying to stop._

_The person wouldn't have it and it hurt so bad that, although he had suggested it, Cody wouldn't have it either. _

_The pressure – the speed – shutting his eyes against it so tight that he could swear he'd go blind – both hands closing around him convulsively – warm – so tight – Good God!_

_Cody clenched his jaw, doing a full-body shiver as he tried to put it off to no avail: he came between groans and moaning. Echoing him, the person had stilled seconds before Cody felt a small section of the back of his pants moistening slightly.  
_"_Good Cody… Good Cody…" – The person continued repeating, breathlessly._

_Still throbbing, Cody understood why the voice behind him let out a pleasured groan and felt like imitating the person__…_

…But, jerking awake, Cody groaned for an entirely different reason.

With a frown and a foul mood, Cody turned his face away from the open door, trying to shield himself from the light: why couldn't Zack close the door when he went to the bathroom at night?! He thought about yelling at his twin, before acknowledging it'd have no effect, which only made him more frustrated, until his thoughts changed to cleaning himself up. Too tired to do so, he shrugged: it could wait until the next morning.

Shifting to a more comfortable position, he decided to settle on his back and cover his face with his arms, in an attempt to fall asleep again. However, Cody found he was unable to: turning around, he noticed his left pant leg was moist against his hipbone…

_**

* * *

Author's Note:**_ _I TOLD YOU I'M MESSED UP! _Anyway, I tried my best to describe how it'd be, but I'm not a guy, so I was forced to be vague about it (**thank goodness!**). I might edit it in the future, as I did with "Used to it", to make it better. Until then, thanks for reading and, please, FLAME OR REVIEW!


End file.
